


Doctor's Call

by TTD_Ronin



Series: Two souls, one heart [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Post-Recall, first fic, or not Idk tbh, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTD_Ronin/pseuds/TTD_Ronin
Summary: Mercy is considering how she should react to Winston's recall of Overwatch when she gets an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Two souls, one heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622173
Kudos: 4





	Doctor's Call

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi   
> This is my first fic I've ever posted publicly so let's see how this goes.
> 
> First off if you have any sort of improvements I can make please let me know down below.  
> This fic is meant to be part of a whole bunch of one chapter fic that builds up to my main fic **Two souls, One heart** about my main OC   
> This fic heavily refers to "Valkyrie" and "What You Left Behind" which you can read on the Overwatch Media page https://playoverwatch.com/en-gb/media  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> Cya

Angela sight as she set down her cup of coffee beside the datapad that just ended playing Wintson's recall message for the fifth time. She looked around her small office on the outskirts of Cairo, amongst medical triages and first aid tents. It was cluttered with medical reports, equipment, supplies and her personal belongings, in the corner of the room was a small triage bed. Angela decided to sleep directly at the emergency camp after the fiasco with Amari and Morrison back at her apartment.

It had been two weeks since she received the plea from Winston to recall Overwatch. Even with her encounter with Ana Amari and Jack Morrison three months ago, Angela still wasn't confident that reforming Overwatch again was the best course of action. Then again, what was the alternative? Wait until the UN would finally acknowledge the threat of a second Omnic Crisis was?  
No something had to be done now, and when her old friends wanted to help as best as they could, Angela saw now other choices than to stand beside them.   
'That settles it!' She thought and emptied her coffee cup in one go. Putting it aside, Angela reached underneath her desk and pulled out a packing crate with a biometric lock. As she opened the container, the sight of her Valkyrie suit greeted her, as white and clean as ever.   
Angela brushed absently over the combat suit when suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

She quickly closed the container and pushed it aside and moved towards the door. When she opened it she saw a tall and dark-skinned man standing before her, something was oddly familiar about him.   
"Good evening Doctor Ziegler." The man greeted her, and she involuntarily flinched at his miss-pronunciation of her last name. "You probably don't remember me, but we worked together in Venezuela." He continued.  
'That was it' Angela thought and stepped aside to let him in.   
"Ah, of course! Jean-Baptiste was it not?" She asked politely closing the door behind him as Baptiste stepped inside.  
"Yes, impressive that you would remember, considering that I only worked with you for a week", he said as he shook her hand. "But", he continued earnestly, "that's not why I am here."   
Angela gestured towards the chair in front of her desk and sat down behind it. Baptiste stood for a moment seeming unsure of himself, accepting her offer he sat down. 

"I've come to warn you actually!" He said with strain in his voice. " About one week ago, I've interfered with a Talon operation that tried to acquire a list of Overwatch agents and how likely they are to respond to the initiated Recall. You were on that list!" He added quietly.   
_"Verdammter Scheiß!"_ Angela cursed more to herself than anyone else. Then her gaze fixated onto Baptiste. "Do you have this list with you right now?" She asked with a harsher tone than she originally intended.  
Wordless, he handed her a datapad. When Angela activated it a holo map of the world appeared, and several names of different former Overwatch agents popped up.   
She lowered the pad and shoot Baptiste another sharp look "This is highly confidential information", she said sharply, "where on earth did you find this, and you told Talon was after it? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Doctor I am sure it was them, I used to be one of them after all!"  
Hearing that, Angela reached underneath her desk and quickly yanked her pistol out of the upper drawer and aimed it directly at the centre of his chest. 

Her hands slightly trembled, and her voice shook slightly as she found her composure again. "You were part of Talon?"  
"A long time ago, yes. I was foolish enough to think that I could help people like I did when I joined up with the Caribean Coalition. It took me way to long too, to find out what Talon really was! When I did, I left, and when we met in Venezuela, I was already working alone. They tracked me down in my home town in Haiti and wanted me to help them get that information." He vaguely gestured towards the datapad before Angela. "I've come only to warn you that they might find out anyway!"  
At that, Angela lowered her gun and sat back down. She was still on guard, but for now, she was willing to give Baptiste the benefit of the doubt. After all, Genji was a member Shimada clan before they recruited him. 

At the thought of Genji guilt shoot through Angela and she put her pistol back into the desk. How could she judge Baptiste if she herself had so much in her past that she regretted?   
Looking up again she said in a soft voice "I am sorry I reacted so poorly! It means a lot to me that you brought this to me and went through all this trouble just for a warning."  
Baptiste looked deep into her eyes and then answered firmly and honestly "No, you don't need to apologise for anything you have every right to be cautious right now! I just hope that I could help you, after all, I have a lot of sins to atone for!" With that, he rises and turns towards the door.  
"Wait", Angela says hastily, "what do you plan on doing now?"   
Baptiste gave her a long and thoughtful look before answering. "I am going back out there! Talon is still a treat, and innocent lives are on the line!"   
"Then why don't you join me?" Angela responded quickly. "I seem to recall you being an excellent medic, and if you want to help why not help directly on the front? Side by side with Overwatch?"  
Baptiste slightly staggers, but then a wide grin spreads across his face. "Yeah, Doc that sounds good to me! I was standing on the sidelines for way too long. Not this time, though! It's time that I help where I can no matter how dangerous it might be!"  
And with that, he held out his hand towards her. Angela took it with a smile. " In that case welcome to Overwatch Jean-Baptiste Augustin! Although I am not sure if I even have the authority to recruit you, I am most certain that Wiston would have no objections."   
Angela chuckled dryly and added, "Now then I suggest a good night sleep because we have tons of work ahead of us!"


End file.
